Bathroom Shenanigans
by RainyDae21
Summary: What happens when two members of the Korean band, Big Bang, get a little too tipsy and meet up in the bathroom? Oh the smut! GD/YB pairing


"He must have spiked my drink." Thought Young Bae.

The whole world swayed and swirled around him and he giggled like a 5 year old because it all looked so pretty. He was attending a party thrown by his best bud, Ji Yong, and he had told his friend that he wouldn't be drinking because he had to be at a photoshoot the next morning.

"Well that's going to be a blast." Young Bae pictured a rocket and nearly wet himself from laughing so hard.

He got up, and nearly fell on the couple next to him that looked oddly like CL and Dara who were drawing a penis on his maknae's unconscious face, howling like jackals. He passed by Daesung and TOP, who were singing something while waving their beers around and nearly stumbled into Bom as she raided Ji yong's cabinets. He finally made it to the bathroom where he stopped in his tracks because a very attractive girl was kissing herself in the large mirror on the wall.

She had long brown hair and was wearing tight leather pants, showing off her pert ass, and a black tank top and no shoes. She was kneeling on the marble sink making moaning and giggling noises and she as smeared her bright red lipstick across the mirror. Young Bae felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

Young Bae cleared his throat. " Um...miss I kinda have to use the facilities."

The 'girl' giggled, " Then do it, its not like I haven't seen it before."

Young Bae was thunderstruck. " Hyung! what are you doing in that wig!?"

His leader turned around and sat on the edge of the sink, lipstick still staining his lips and the wig slightly askew. Ji Yong just smiled " I borrowed it from Bom Noona, don't I look cute." and the weirdo started doing aegyo for his Hyung.

" I thought you actually were a girl." Young Bae quickly went and emptied his bladder while Ji Yong hopped off the sink and started vogueing in the mirror.

Young Bae washed his hands and was about to leave to go sleep off the alcohol when he felt Ji Yong's arms wrap around his middle stopping him from leaving. " You haven't told me if I was cute or not Hyung."

The way Ji Yong whispered that in his ear made him shiver from his toes to his fauxhawk. " Ji, You get told all the time you're cute."

" I want to hear it from my Hyung. " Ji Yong whispered again, Young Bae smelled the whiskey on his Hyung's breath and felt Ji Yong's hands moving up to his nipple and down to his waist, where he gave a very heavy handed feel. " Ooooh, I think I have my answer."  
Young Bae groaned lightly at the touch. " Hyung stop."

" I dont think you want me too." Ji Yong slipped his hand up Young Bae's T-shirt and started playing with his nipple and the other went into his jeans fondling Young Bae's member through his boxer briefs.

"Aahh, Ji." Young Bae knew he could throw off his Hyung if he wanted too, with Ji Yong being all of a twig, but what his Hyung was doing felt beautiful. Young Bae hadn't noticed Ji Yong had turned them to face the mirror, but now he could see his Hyung giving him a hungry look, the wig had fallen off so he could see Ji Yong's bright blonde hair.

He had never realized how beautiful his Hyung was.

He looked like a dark angel in his black clothes and the light turned his hair into a halo. Ji Yong pushed them up against the sink so Young Bae had to put his hands on the sink to steady them and so that he wouldn't get squished. Ji Yong pulled at Young Bae's shirt until Young Bae lifted his arms and the shirt slipped off and he started to place open mouthed kisses on Young Bae's shoulders and he sucked and bit at his neck all the while grinding himself against Young Bae.

Ji Yong never stopped playing with Young Bae's nipples giving each plenty of teasing attention, Young Bae was biting his bottom lip and making low moans by the time Ji Yong unbuckled his jeans and started to gently stroke him.

Ji yong grabbed one of Young Bae's hands and pushed it into his tight leather pants and Young Bae grabbed ahold of Ji Yong's member and was surprised by how wet the tip was. He began rubbing it in a circular motion with his palm, eliciting a groan from his leader. " Fuck Bae...that feels sooo good, your hand is...so soft."

Young Bae grinned drunkenly at this, since this was his first time doing something like this it pleased him to know Ji Yong liked it.

Ji Yong hand moved to Young Bae's mouth and he slipped his middle finger in to it. " Suck on it for me Hyung." Ji Yong whispered. Young Bae did as he was told, he sucked on it hard while Ji Yong started to fully stroke him.

Ji Yong smiled and turned Young Bae around taking his finger from Young Bae's mouth and giving him a heavy kiss, his tongue danced and swirled around Young Bae's as Ji Yong grabbed ahold of his shoulders, then he moved his kiss to Young Bae's throat and slowly moved down his chest and waist until Ji Yong was kneeling in front of his Hyung and Young Bae was leaning against the sink his mouth slightly open and panting looking at his leader.

Ji Yong licked his lips slowly and gave Young Bae his favorite cheshire cat grin, and yanked Young Bae's jeans down to his knees, Young Bae blinked slowly as Ji Yong stroked him twice slowly and moved to put his mouth around Young Bae's thick member when suddenly the door flew open.

" HYUNGS! what are you doin' for so long without your RiRi?"


End file.
